


Venom

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [22]
Category: RWBY, Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111
Kudos: 1





	Venom

The screen opens up to show a city at near night, then the screen changes again to a man on a motorcycle, nearby a prison sight. "My name is Jaune Arc, and I'm a reporter" Jaune narrated as the screen showed him walking through a prison.

The screen then showed a crash site with military personal investigating it.

"And I always find myself questioning something the government may not be look at" Jaune narrated as The next scene showed canisters filled Symbiotes, each one as unique can be, with Mercury Black look at them with awe and amazement.

The screen showed Jaune sneaking through a testing facility. "But I found something...really bad."

Jaune then looked inside of a cell and found a woman in a fetal position. She snapped at the blonde and leaped at him to the ground, attacking him.

The screen then change to Jaune running threw the forest, running from something.

The screen changed to Jaune in his apartment, stressing out as he tried to keep it together. "And I gave been..."

Jaune then swallowed a couple of pills to calm him down. "Jaune" A dark voice called out to the young blonde, as he looked around in distress. "Who said that?"

"Taken" Jaune finished as the next scene showed the young blonde looking at a mirror as his eyes turned black.

"Look around at the world, what do you see?" Mercury's voice rung out. "A planet on the brink of collapse." Mercury said as he was speaking to a man in a confined cell.

"Human beings are disposable. But man and symbiote combined..." Mercury narrated. The screen then showed a canister of a symbiote in the room with the man as it prepared to latch onto him.

"This is a new race, a new species" The man scream out in terror as the ooze took over his body, with Black watched on with approval. "A higher life form"

The screen then showed Jaune looking at himself in the mirror, before it the screen changed to Jaune in a lab area as he threw things around the room out of rage, as Jaune's body shifted back and forth as if were changing into something.

"What do you want from me!" Jaunes voice called out, as he looked at a car window and saw The monster known...as Venom looking back at him.

Suddenly, Jaune is flung back at a wall forcibly, as Jaune struggle to gain control "You will find out" Venom responded cryptically

The screen then changed to Jaune attacking armed men in his apartment, as tendrils grew from his arms, strangling a man. "I am so sorry" Jaune said as the symbiote grabbed another man.

He punched the man and got dragged away as he was about to be shot.

The screen shifted to a car chase, as two cars were ramming into Jaune on his motorbike. But then the symbiote tendrils came and slammed into the cars, causing them to crash.

"We cannot just...hurt people." Jaune said, trying to reason with the alien. The screen then showed images of Venom on Jaunes face to a tendril spawning from his back, attacking another thug.

"Looked into my eyes, Jaune." Venom called out as the symbiote spawned from his arm looking back at the terrified blonde.

"The way I see it." Venom spoke in a persuasive tone.

The screen the changed to Jaune on the ground as the symbiote spread around his body, fixing his broken leg, covering his hand. "We can do...whatever we want"

Jaune then stood up from the ground, grabbing his attacker by the throat as the symbiote took over him completely, creating Venom "Do we have a deal?" Venom asked

"Eyes, lungs, pancreas." Venom listed out in a hunger filled tone. "So many snacks, so little time..." Venom then licked the scared mans face with his lizard like tongue.

The screen then kept changing to quick glimpses. To armed men walking up stairs, to Jaune using his tendrils to create a shield to block out bullets.

The screen then changed to Weiss inside of a building, looking world

"That power." The screen changed again to Venom jumping around a walkway. "It's not completely, awful" Jaune tried to defend, as the screen showed Venom snarling.

The screen then changed to Weiss and Jaune. "You have no idea how much your scaring me right now" Weiss said with fear in her voice.

The screen shifted to Jaune strapped to the table, to a man being attacked in his car by a symbiote, to Cinder creating a spike from her arm.

"Jaune." Venom spoke to the reporter. "Cooperate..." The screen changed to Venom climbing a tower to Jaune suddenly being surrounded by police officers. "...And you just might survive."

Jaune held his hands in the air. "Guys, you do not want to do this, trust me" Jaune warned, hoping they would listen.

The police looked terrified at the creature in front of him as the screen shifted to Venom throwing a man away from him.

THE WORLD

The screen showed Weiss and a group of scientists running away from something.

HAS ENOUGH.

The screen shifted to Jaune suddenly grabbing a scientist by the throat.

SUPERHEROES

The screen kept changing as it showed Venom growling in the sky, Cinder firing spikes off her body and hitting anyone around her to Venom falling to the ground as an explosion was happening around him.

Mercury narrated again."The giant leech, will always come at a cost" Mercury said as he looked over at Jaune.

The screen then changed to Mercury in his own Silver symbiote, known as Riot, creating scythes and tearing down anything that stood in his way.

The screen opened again to Riot was trying to tear the head off Venom, exposing Jaune in the process.

Both symbiotes tore off each other in a thrilling fight as black and Arc were in dead centre, as the battle of the symbiotes begun.

Venom

The screen opened up again to Venom, towering over a mugger.

"We will eat both your arms, then both of your legs, then we will eat your face right off your head" Venom/Jaune listed out the criminal, as the man trembled with fear.

"You will be this armless, legless little thing, won't you?" Venom said "Rolling down the street. Like a turd, in the wind" Venom snarled as he had a fearsome, wide and evil grin.

"What the hell are you!" The mugger asked in fear.

The half of his symbiote face peeled back, showing Jaune inside the symbiote "We...are Venom!" Both Jaune and Venom said unison. He then pealed back to his full face, he then went to chomped the mans head off as he screamed in terror.

The counter woman looked terrified at this. Jaune at reverted back into his original self. "Oh yeah, I got a parasite." Jaune explained awkwardly. He then proceed to leave the store. "Night, Mrs Chen" Jaune said.


End file.
